Foxleap and Dovewing:The Beginning
by Nerdfighters
Summary: My amazing story FLAMES PLEASE! Fox/Holly in there to.  Takes place when they are heading back from the mountains.
1. Chapter 1

**Foxleap and Dovewing: The New Story**

**This is my first fanfic so NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Disclamier: I own nothing!**

**Starting from the newest book if you haven't read it...Tough peaches! Enjoy~**

**Dovewing's pov**

**"For Starclan's sake, slow down!" Squirrelflight yoweled at Foxleap and Dovewing as they raced down the hill.**

**"Sorry," they muttered**

**"Ok, let's make camp here tonight." Squirrelflight said in a way that made it sound like a command more than a suggestion.**

**"I'll make the decisions!" Jayfeather growled,"But, it was a good idea so we are going to make camp here."**

_**Grouchy Mousebrain**_** Dovewing thought.**

**Squirrelflight's voice broke Dovewing's thoughts. "You two will look for prey, I'll find a place to sleep, and Jayfeather...do what ever Jayfeather does." They raced off into the forest with their pelts brushing.**

**Dovewing had already caught 3 Squirrels and 4 mice when she noticed Foxleap wasn't with her. She found him in a clearing gazing into the silverpelt muttering, "I wonder what she's doing right now?"**

**"Who's doing what right now?" Dovewing asked. **

**"Dovewing you scared the living daylights out of me! What did you say?" Foxleap questioned her. Dovewing repeated her question.**

**"Oh, well have you heard of Hollyleaf?" Dovewing shook her head. "Well, She had black fur and vibrant green eyes," Foxleap began. Dovewing interupted "You were in love with her."**

**"How did you know?" Foxleap asked. **

**Dovewing shrugged." When you spoke of her your eyes glimmered with love."**

**"Do you want to hear the story or not?" Dovewing nodded. Foxleap's eyes shone with sorrow. " She was my beloved. We were kits together, apprenticed together. We did everything together, but then she killed Ashfur."**

**Dovewing gasped she had heard stories that Ashfur was a brave warrior that was killed by Sol but not by a cat in the same clan! "Wasn't she loyal?"**

**"Don't you DARE question her loyalty! She was the most loyal person I knew! That secret ate away at her insides!" Dovewing flinched at the harshness in his tone. His tone softened, "Sorry, it's just I miss her so much. I know I was just an apprentice when she died but I still loved her."**

**"Let's head back." Dovewing said. When they got back Squirrelflight scolded, yelled, hissed, growled, and sent them to bed.**

**Foxleap's Dream~**

**Foxleap found himself surrounded by four giant oaks. Suddenly a sweet sent washed over him. Out of the darkness he heared a meow, "Hello my beloved."**

**It was Hollyleaf! **

**Cliffie sorta anyways please r&r and I will upload and I know it was short but don't complain.**

**Good-bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

Foxleap and Dovewing: The Beginning. Chapter 2 YAY!

Disclaimer

Hello people/cats, welcome to chappie 2 yay! Thank you to all of the people who reviewed. It was only like three people but, still thank you. I will accept flames this time but, don't be too mean.

Enjoy~

Foxleap's Dream

"Hollyleaf," Foxleap drank in her sweet scent, as he raced over to her.

"My beloved," Hollyleaf purred, as she touched her nose to his cheek.

"Are y-you alive?" He stammered.

"Yes Foxleap, I am alive," Hollyleaf said, looking uncomfortable.

"How? I saw you go into the tunnel and then it collasped on you!" Foxleap exclaimed.

"I escaped with my brother's help,"Hollyleaf said sadly, Foxleap tried to interupt, but she ignored him,"Firestar got a prophecy, many moons ago that stated 'There will be three kin of your kin who will hold the power of the stars in there paws'," Stunned, Foxleap didn't even try to reply."Right now, I'm using Jayfeather's power to walk in your dream's. Before, I used Lionblazes power to get out of there."

"Who's the third," Foxleap demaded.

"I'm sorry I have to go," She mewed.

"But, we just found each other again,"Foxleap's, sad mew came from the darkness.

"Foxleap, protect the three, the battle of the sky will begin soon,"with that ending mew Hollyleaf, disappeared.

Foxleap's pov

"No," Foxleap yowled.

"Foxleap, what's wrong?" Foxleap, half expected it to be Hollyleaf's startled mew, but it was just Dovewing. Disappointment flooded through Foxleap, mixed with relief, Hollyleaf would be safer where she was, not with him.

"Dovewing, we need to talk," Foxleap mewed urgently.

"Okay?"Dovewing mewed, puzzled.

They raced through the forest, to the spot where he had told her about Hollyleaf.

_That seems like a life-time ago___Foxleap thought. Aloud he mewed "Are you the third," Foxleap demanded.

"W-what are you talking about," Dovewing stammered.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about,"he said softly.

"Yes I am the third,"Dovewing amitted, reluctantly."I have the power of super sense, how did you find out?"

Foxleap shifted uncomfortable, " well,-"Foxleap cut short when a sharp sent hit his nostrils. The sent was dog!

Fear the cliffie! Terrifying right? Awesome right? I will update soon! Do not ask how Foxleap scented it first, he just did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry it took so long to update! I was busy! Thanks for updating, but I need at least 6 reviews to continue! I'm going to try to make this one long!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **Warriors**.**

**Enjoy~**

**Foxleap's pov**

Foxleap was about to warn Dovewing to run, but she was already darting by him.

"Squirrelflight, Jayfeather! Run, dogs," Dovewing yowled, desperately trying to alert the others.

"Huh, wha-," Squirrelflight mewed, still half asleep.

"Wake up," Foxleap screeched, as he searched the makshift-dens for, Jayfeather. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dovewing, nudging Jayfeather up a small tree. Relieved, he darted up a tree with weak-looking limbs. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Dovewing being chased by the three dogs.

"Dovewing! Over here," Foxleap flicked his tail in the direction of the tree. She blinked in grattitude, as she scampered to the lower branches of the tree.

"Thank Starclan," Foxleap said, under his breathe. Then, with an earsplitting crack Dovewing tumbled to the ground, and fell on her head.

_ No, _Foxleap thought. _No, she's dead. Dead. Dead. _Rage burned through his pelt and his eyes glowed with fire. He failed. He failed himself. He failed Dovewing, but most of all he failed his love, Hollyleaf. Guilt mixed with grief flowed through his veins, but quickly replaced with rage. He lept on to one of the dogs back, and began to rip of it's pelt.

**Dovewing's pov**

"W-where am I," Dovewing stamered. Then, she looked around and reconized it instaly. It was Thunderclan camp! She yowled with joy, she was home, but how? Oh, it didn't matter, there was Ivypool. Someone was coming, she remember the scent, it was the scent on Foxleap's pelt when he woke up.

_ Hollyleaf, _Dovewing thought, then when she the dark colored she-cat, she comfired it, but there were kits behind her.

"Foxleap," Hollyleaf called, her voice as sweet as honey," come and meet your kits,"

_His kits_, Dovewing felt a prickle of jealousy rush through her pelt. _How could they be _his_ kits._

"This first one," Hollyleaf pointed her muzzle to the first kit, interuppting her thoughts as she continued,"is Lionkit, the next one is Nightkit, and the last one is Sharpkit."

"They are beautiful," Foxleap purred, happily.

"Beware, of Holly, Lion, Night, and Sharp. They will not stop until, bramble is destoried, Leaf is torn, squirrel, and crow are dead at their paws." Boomed a loud voice out of nowhere.

"No," Dovewing yowled,"tell me more, please!" The voice was gone.

**Foxleap's pov**

He was still fighting the dogs, surprisingly not dead. Though he was struggling, something caught his eye, Dovewing started to stir, but the dogs saw her too. They started to barrel towards the dazed she-cat, but he was quicker. He grabbed her scruff and hauled her up a tree.

"F-foxleap," Dovewing rasped.

"What is it, Dovewing," Foxleap said as he stroked her with his tail.

Dovewing repeated the prophey, and fell asleep again.

**Did you like it? Give me your feed-back! In other words r&r please! Maybe?**

**Until next time! XD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I'm back! Did you miss me? Of course you did! I can't believe that I got 6 reviews! Thank you people who reviewed! Okay, I got a question: Do you like Brambleclaw?**

**I know it's random, but I need to know! I for one do not! Well, now I'm just rambling!**

**Enjoy~**

**Foxleap's pov**

_Huh, _Foxleap thought, _I know she hit her head, but come on! She's probably confused. Yeah __**REALLY**__ confused!_ Foxleap glanced around, the dogs have gone, well besides the dead one. He saw Squirrelfllight helping Jayfeather out of the tree. Then, he glaced down at himself, he had to stifle a purr of amusment. He looked like he had been fighting badgers on the Thunderpath.

"F-foxleap is tha-**AHHHHHHH!** What happened?" Dovewing yowled.`

"Calm down, I just fought the dogs, Squirrelflight and Jayfeather are okay too," Foxleap said, calmly.

"Oh, can we get out of the tree now?"Foxleap nodded, and they climbed out of the tree, carefully.

"There's some dock over there with some cobwebs," Dovewing stated.

"Oh, and how do you know?" Foxleap challenged.

"Foxleap, you are really hopeless-remember, super-sense,"Dovewing said, frustratedly.

"What was that about super-sense?" Squirrelflight asked, curiosly.

"Um, well, we were talking about, err, how awesome it would be if we had super-sense, the power never to lose a battle, and the walk in other cats' dreams," Foxleap compromised.

"Looks like you could have used it to! What were you thinking, you could have been killed! You Mouse-brain, I'm glad the dogs didn't shred you, they left me the pleasure! You-,"Squirrelflight yowled.

"Come on, Squirrly I did it to get revenge for Dovewing, I thought she was dead! Please, if you do shred me, please leave my face," Foxleap pleaded.

"Come on," Squirrelflight huffed,"I want to get home." All of the cats stared walking, Dovewing started to wobble, Foxleap instantly went over to her and let her lean on him. With a purr he twined his tail with hers and started the long walk home. It didn't take long for them to approach the horse place.

"Foxdung! I smell Windclan, I was hopping to avoid them," Dovewing spat. Suddenly, four Windclan cats.

" What are you on Windclan territory,"Crowfeather spat with undisguised hostility.

"Wait! Just a second,"Foxleap mewed quickly, and they all tured away from the Windclan cats. "Okay, how about Jayfeather and Dovewing run to the border. When you get there yowl to us. Then we will run there because Dovewing is in no shape to fight, and Jayfeather is blind," Foxleap mewed bluntly.

"Okay, we are ready," Squirrelflight mewed as they crossed the border.

"Wait, Foxleap why are you all scared up like that? Did you fight three dogs or something?" one of the Windclan cats smirked.

" Hey look Squirrely, the windy cats got some brains," Foxleap spun around as the yowl sounded," see you later windy cats."They darted through through the open moor and entered Thunderclan territory. They quietly came to the entrace of the camp, then, they plunged into the camp. At first, no one noticed them.

**Dovewing's pov**

_Look there's Ivypool! _Dovewing thought, exictedly_, wait is that__** Bumblestripe**__? Why are their tails twined? Is that a gash on her side? Did she get hurt in the Dark forest or in a battle?_

**Buh buh BUH! I know it's short but i'll update soon! R&R now do it, you know you must oh and dont forget the question!** **Oh and wasnt that chapter de funnest! Sorta, not really i guess.**


	5. Chapter 5 Chocolate

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry I haven't updated! It's just one of my cats died his name was Graystripe *bawls*. Anyways, it is required that I have 13 reviews or else I don't update! Okay, I just read that Brairlight will live a little longer and there is going to be a forbidden relationship between two med. cats!**

**Enjoy~**

**Foxleap's P.O.V.**

_Wow, _Foxleap thought, _look at that fresh-kill pile it's so big and there are no eagles!_

He dove for the biggest rabbit he had ever seen, and so did Dovewing. They started to wolf their food down and Squirrelflight purred in amusement. They finished it in a few famished gulps.

"Well, I'm off to bed," Foxleap mewed. He raced to his nest and surprisingly enough, quickly fell into a dream. He was by the Twoleg nest. Confused, he tried to run but he was rooted to the spot. A shape that strongly resembled a tawny tiger approached him. It sniffed at the heather.

_Odd, _Foxleap thought, _I thought heather only grew in Windclan territory._ Suddenly the heather turned into a cat's tail litterally a cats' tail! They seemed to talk but, Foxleap was too far away to hear. Suddenly, the heather cat and the tiger leapt at him. The tiger swiped his claws that missed his face narrowly. _Funny, _Foxleap thought as fear coursed through his body, _that swip looked kinda like a cat I saw, but I can't remember where._

"Beware of the Swoop of the tiger that hides with the heather," boomed a frankly, random voice. He woke up with a jolt, a sharp claw prodded him in the side. 

"Foxleap, you were mewling in your sleep anyways, Firestar wants you and Dovewing," Ivypool snarled and Foxleap shrugged. He was never Ivypool's favorite.

"Where is he?" Foxleap manged to stifle a snarl.

"Outside, with Dovewing," Ivypool said, obviously annoyed. He raced out of the warrior's den and nearly bowled over Firestar.

"Sorry, Firestar," Foxleap mewed as he studied his paws.

"Listen, I need mentors for Cherrykit and Molekit. They have reached their 6 moon and I think you guys have the experience since you just came back from the mountains. Would you mentor them for me?" Firestar mewed.

"Isn't there any else this is more experienced than this hyper, annoying, head-strong, arrogant, cat that is Foxleap," snarled Ivypool. Foxleap began to bristle his fur.

"Oh, and I suppose you could do better," Dovewing mewed, before Foxleap could reply. Ivypool gave her a sharp look, as she continued, "Ivypool, yes you are strong but Foxleap trained with cave-guarders and he fought off an eagle and he saved me from a pack of dogs. So, show him some respect!" Stunned, Foxleap stared at his paws intently.

"Oh, and what is this I heard about Swoop?" Ivypool mewed, menacingly. Foxleap's eyes widened_. How did she find out! Oh I don't care I don't deserve to be a mentor! I killed a cat! I'm a murderer a cold blood killer! I should be banished!_ Guilt throbbed through him, he didn't dare meet any cats gaze.

"It doesn't matter what happened there," Firestar mewed, "Ivypool don't you have a patrol to attend? You know that Lionblaze hates to be waiting," Ivypool snarled a good-bye to them as she raced to the waiting patrol.

_Swoop, hmm my dream that cat in the claws, _Foxleap thought, _It was Swoop!_

**Amazing right? If it's not click the review button! But if it was still click it!**

**Click!**

**\/**

**THE!**

**\/**

**BUTTON!**

**\/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter whatever.**

**Hey there people who I believe are still reading this crappy story. Honestly! It's so crappy! I will try to make it better! Guess what? I got with a go-kart! Fun right? Okay, on to the story. Oh and I changed my name with Dawneyes luvs L Lawliet! If you are wondering who he is... tough peaches! 'Cause I'm not gonna tell you!**

**Enjoy~**

**Foxleap's Pov.**

I felt Dovewing press her pretty gray flank against my side. I glaced at her deep blue eyes that were filled with sympathy.

"It wasn't-," she started, but I cut her off.

"Save it," I growled."Let's just get ready for the cermorny," when I saw the saddness in her eyes I wished I'd been less harsh.

**Dovewing's Pov.**

I walked away from Foxleap, with my tail lashing. If he wanted to play games, I could too! I have plenty of toms that would _love _to be my mate. Like, Bumblestripe, Tigerheart, Troutstream, Redwillow, and Mintfur **(A/N: they are all real cats in the book.)**.I pretended to look love-struck as Bumblestripe walked over.

"Dovewing," he greeted, with love in his eyes, that made me want to barf." I missed you so much. I was going to talk to you, but you were talking to that peice of Fox-dung," he signaled his tail towords Foxleap, who was currently tearing apart a mouse. I had to bite back a snarky reply. _Like your much better! _

"Oh, you're right he is a load of Fox-dung," the words nearly stuck in my throut, but I forced them out.

"We should call him, _Fox_-dung," he mewed, as his eyes glittered with amusement, I snorted with fake amusement. How could he? Foxleap is an amazing friend, way better than Bumblestripe!

"All old enough to catch their own prey gather beaneth the highrock for a clan meeting!" Firestars' yowl filled the air, I sighed it was time for my first apprentice.

**I know it was short, but if you have any complaints send them in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8, wait 7, no 5, ohh whatever.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I just started on some of my other stories! Okay lets see... What is your fav warrior? Okay back to the story.**

**Enjoy~**

**Foxleap's Pov.**

I started to shred a mouse when I saw Dovewing and Bumblestripe together, it made my heart ache, it made me want shred him, but most of all it made me wnt to give up on her..

"All old enough to catch their own prey gather beanthe the High-ledge for a clan meeting," Firestars' fimiliar yowl filled the air, I shook the thoughts from my head and raced through the clearing. Firestar beckoned the Kits with his tail." These kits have reached their sixth moon, from this moment on until they are made warriors they shall be known as, Cherrypaw and Molepaw," Firestar then beckoned us, with his tail. I glaced at Dovewing, who gave me an angry glare. "Foxleap you had outstanding training from Squirrelflight pass down that wisdom and bravery to Cherrypaw."

When he finished I bent my head down and touched noses with the ginger apprentice, her amber eyes staring into my **(A/N: Does anybody know his eye color?) **ones. As we pulled away I noticed Dovewing pulling away from Molepaw, other wise known as 'The puff ball'. Named after his fur, Cherrypaw following my gaze to Dovewing, I willed her to stay silent, we already had a great connection, becuse she only twitched her whiskers with amusement.

"Do you want to explore the territory?" I asked, as the clan started to break up.

"Duh, let's go!" The ginger apprentice yowl sounded through the clearing as we raced away.

**Short chapie! I will try to update soon. R&R if you think my chapies should be longer ect. ect.**


	8. SUPER CHAPTER!

**Chapter 8...?**

**Hey I decided to update again before I lose my creative streak.**

**Enjoy~**

**Foxleap's pov.**

"Okay spill it," Cherrypaw mewed, when we got to the middle of the forest.

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered, it was painfully obvious that the cherry she-cat had me in a tight paw-hold and she was refusing to let go.

"Between you and Dovewing!" She purred.

"What's going on with Bumblestripe?" I challenged.

Cherrypaws' eyes grew dark,"he's leading on Dovewing, Rosepetal **(A/N: Is that Toadsteps' sisters' real name?)**, and Ivypool." She muttered darkly.

"Really?" My interest quickened.

"Yep! Now tell me about you and Dovewing," she mewed, I sighed as I retold the tale about the dogs and everything. "Is that true?" She asked, I nodded as I looked at my paws. "Then, you and Dovewing are made for each other." She declared.

"Really, You think so?" I asked, doubtfully.

"Duh! I have an idea! You and Dovewing, in the woods it's all you prononce your love for her!" Cherrypaw declared, again.

"Do you really think that could work?" I asked, as my hopes started to rise.

"What could go wrong!" Cherrypaw said, happily.

**Worst ending EVER! Im so disappointed in my self!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9!**

**Hello people who are still reading this story! I wanted to do Jayfeather's pov. I hope you like!**

**Jayfeather's pov.**

I tripped over Brairlight in my den, I spat crossly as she didn't even move.

"Jayfeather," Cinderheart called in a sing-song voice.

"What now?" I snapped, as I sorted herbs.

Cinderheart ignored my tone, as she said, "Can I help?"

I was surprised that she asked, but I wasn't going to turn down an offer for help. "Sure." We sorted herbs in silence.

"I have to go, but it was fun," Cinderheart mewed, as she pressed her muzzle against mine. I stared in shock as she raced to her patrol.

~!TIME SKIP!~

**Foxleap's pov.**

"Stay here I'll drag Dovewing out of her den, then she can fall in love with you," Cherrypaw mewed, as she raced away.

**Dovewing's pov.**

"I'm going hunting," I growled, to Bumblestripe who was holding me by the tail, begging me not to go hunting. Before, he could protest, I raced away towards the ShadowClan border. When I was there, I smelled the area around me. Tigerheart! _What a nasty surprise! _I thought as I curled my lip.

"Tigerheart," I called. "Stop lurking around! Why are you on ThunderClan territory?"

"I'm here to see you," Tigerheart called, as he stepped into the small clearing.

"Get off our territory!" A new voice yowled. Foxleap, raced into the clearing and leapt at Tigerheart, but Tigerheart being the older warrior easily shredded Foxleap. I stared in horror as Foxleap started to bleed out.

"Tigerheart stop!" I yowled, Tigerheart gave him one last scratch before slinking off to the marsh.

**I know lots of grammar mistakes, and crap like that…. Send me a review and I will improve!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!**

**Hello cats/towlegs, welcome to this mildly amazing story! I really want at least 24 reviews to update! Please? Geeze I sound like my mother. Now here's the story! Oh wait! Since I don't know how to start a poll here's one!**

**Which kit name do you like?**

**a): Wolfkit**

**b): Dewkit**

**c): Silentkit**

**I hath provided thou with choices. Now vote!**

**Enjoy~**

**Foxleap's pov.**

"Get off our territory!" I yowled, as I leapt at the dark tawny colored I thrashed as he tried to pin me. I yowled in pain, as he dug his claws into my flank. I heaved myself up as Tigerheart leapt I closed my eyes as the forest spun around me until everything was black.

**Jayfeather's pov.**

"Briarlight," I mewed, still half asleep. I smelled the air, it smeledl of death was over taking. I leapt to my paws and shoved my nose in Briarlight's fur. The smell was coming from her. Millie's kit. The pitied one. The hero. Jayfeather's friend. Briarlight.

I stumbled out of the den and yowled, to the large clearing, "Briarlight is dead!" I heard the silent camp break into shocked murmurs.

"My kit!" Millie voice filled the clearing as she raced to where I was standing. "How could you let her die?" She screeched, as her paws left the ground, without being able to see I knew she was coming for me. I heard Cinderheart barreling towards Millie, she countered her hit by tackling her to the ground. Millie sprang up and slashed her muzzle, Cinderheart recoiled in shock that her clan mate would do such a thing. Scarlet blood trickled from her muzzle, but Millie took no notice, instead she continued trying to get to me. Cinderheart recovered quickly, and sprang again, this time her dark claws, unsheathed.

"Don't you lay a claw on him, or I'll _flay_ you!" I heard Cinderheart mutter dangerously in the silver tabby's ear.

"Someone help Foxleap!" I spun around to hear Dovewing wailing like a kit that it's lost mother. Then, I smelt the blood on Foxleap. I raced over to her and put my nose in his reddish fur. There was a heartbeat, but it was faint.

"He just might live if you hurry," I mewed, quickly as I scented another thing on his pelt. Tigerheart!

**Hollyleaf's pov.**

"Come to me my kits," I mewed sternly. Okay, so maybe it wasn't me. It was Tigerstar. He had learned how to control cats and I was just a test. My beautiful kits were learning how to become cold blood murderers. _Like you Tigerstar, _I taunted.

_They are learning how to be great! _Tigerstar argued.

_Yeah, great killers! _I fought as much as I could, until Tigerstar took complete control. It was like falling asleep, it didn't hurt. The only thing that hurt was when I woke my kits would become thirstier and thirstier for blood each time.

"Yes mother," the pure black one mewed, Nightkit. She was the one that had the most sense, she thought what Tigerstar was doing was wrong. She had Foxleap's eyes, light amber. Oh how I wish he could see them. My heart started to ache as I thought about him and-

_Stop being so soft! _Tigerheart mewed, disgustedly. _And besides we will see him soon enough._

**Oh! I bet you weren't expecting that! Review! Please? And all of you who didn't understand Jayfeather's pov with the Briarlight thing, he was describing her and what he thought of her actions. I know it was short but I'm lazy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11!**

**Thank you for all of you who reviewed! I still want to do the poll but with more options. Here is the poll.**

**a): Wolfkit**

**b): Dewkit**

**c): Silentkit**

**d): Eaglekit**

**e): Flamingkit**

**f): Smallkit**

**Okay now vote! Please vote! Now here is the story! Wait, before I start the story a reviewer pointed out that Dovewing and Foxleap are related, but let us all remember that this is Fanfiction. Key word **_**fiction**_**. I want to ask you all a serious question: Has my writing improved since I started?**

**Enjoy~**

**Hollyleaf's pov.**

"We are going on a journey," I explained, lightly before heading for the tunnels. I shuddered, I would still be stuck in those tunnels without Fallen Leaves. We padded in the broad daylight over the open moor.

"Hollyleaf," Fallen Leaves greeted, friendly. He and I had become good friends. A pang of loneliness, surged threw me as I realized he was my _only _friend. "What can I help you with?" He asked.

I nodded in greeting before mewing, "I need to get me and my kits through the tunnels."

Fallen Leaves blinked in surprise. "Are you sure? Remember how long it takes, one whole day, at best. There is no prey in the tunnels," He warned.

"I understand that Fallen Leaves," I told him. "See my kits? They are all holding fresh-kill. We are prepared."

"Yeah we are!" Lionkit yowled, as he dropped his squirrel. He looked proud, of his small retaliation.

"Lionkit," I mewed, sternly. "Stop-"

"We are prepared!" Sharpkit and Nightkit echoed, loudly. Dropping their rabbit and mice.

"Stop it all of you!" I yowled, sternly. "Fallen Leaves has been kind enough to show us the way to the clans. You will show respect!" They all fell silent, as we began to make the first pawsteps of our journey. _I'm coming Foxleap, wait for me, _I pleaded, silently.

**Foxleap's dream.**

"W-where am I?" I stuttered, I felt like a little kit without its mother.

"You're in StarClan," a voice mewed, I spun around to see Briarlight, not crippled, but healthy. She was standing on her own, she raced closer to him.

"Am I dead?" My voice squeaked like a kits'. I swallowed hard and mewed, "are you dead?"

"I am dead, you are very much alive," Briarlight purred, before leading me over to a place with what seemed like millions of herbs. "Flametail! Spottedleaf! Yellowfang! We have a new patient," Briarlight yowled, as she spoke three cats stepped out and raced to where they were standing.

"Foxleap is it?" The ragged one croaked.

"Yes Yellowfang," mewed the tom.  
>"Oh does it matter who it is they need help," a dark tortoiseshell mewed, playfully. "Eat this. It will soothe the pain," I gobbled down the little black seeds. My eyes started to droop and finally I let sleep over take me.<p>

**Dovewing's pov.**

I saw them drag Briarlight out to the clearing. I heard Blossomfall yowl in pain into the stormy night.

"Looks Like Fox-dung finally got what he deserved," I heard someone snicker behind me. I whipped around to see Bumblestripe standing and snickering.

"It's Foxleap," I snarled, loudly arching my back and brisling my fur.

"He got what he deserved!" Bumblestripe insisted, loudly taking a battle stance.

"If anyone deserved that it would be _you_," I growled, menacingly I curled my lip, if he wanted a fight he would get one. Bumblestripe growled and stormed away knocking Cherrypaw over in the process.

"Watch it, you mouse-brain jerk!" Cherrypaw growled. Bumblestripe then stopped whirled around with lips curled and leapt at Cherrypaw. I saw Molepaw yowl and leapt at his back. I raced to Bumblestripe, and pried him off of Cherrypaw.

"He's mourning," Firestar mewed, behind them. "He'll get over it."

"That gives him no right to attack an apprentice," I argued, I might have been arguing with the leader, but Cherrypaw could've been hurt.

"I know," Firestar sighed, suddenly looking a millions of moons older.

"Are you okay?" I asked, him as he padded away.

"I will be," Firestar promised.

**Ivypool's pov.**

I saw my sister trek to the apprentice den. I sighed and followed, she must've been mourning because her eyes were glistening with sadness. I raced up to her nest and sat down next her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my voice was laced with concern.

"Foxleap is dying," Dovewing croaked, she buried her muzzle in her paws.

"He is?" I asked shocked no wonder why everyone looked grim.

"It's my fault!" Dovewing wailed.

"Look its no-," I was cut off by a shrill battle yowl. I raced outside to see WindClan cats swarming the nursery and medicine cat den. I leapt into battle with Dovewing hot on my tail.

**Amazing story! No? R & R!**


End file.
